Second Chances
by jtbwriter
Summary: A crossover story between Simon & Simon and The Six Million Dollar Man-what if they joined forces to protect Rick's long-lost sweetheart. Takes place before first listed story!
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES  
  
BY JTBWRITER  
  
(A crossover story between Simon & Simon and The Six Million Dollar Man- what if they joined forces to protect Rick's long-lost sweetheart-inspired by Kanda's stories and tales imagined on a bus ride  
  
This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Rick Simon squirmed in the restaurant booth, torn between admiration of the bigger then life hero before him and the realization that he and A.J. might be in over their heads on their new assignment.  
  
He had thought this was all somebody's cheap idea of a joke; a phone message that said Col. Steve Austin wanted to hire him and A.J. as bodyguards. But when Rick showed up at the pricey restaurant and gave his name to the host, instead of the usual sneer over his casual attire, the matre'd bowed him into the dining room and seated him opposite, well, the real deal. Rick shook hands with him, marveling at the big man's size and hastily muttered an apology for being late. "I know traffic's bad this time of day coming up from San Diego, and I appreciate your coming on short notice". Rick noticed that the colonel seemed slightly edgy and hastened to explain that his brother was wrapping up an assignment and would be available when needed. "Well, that's going to have to be tomorrow", Austin said. "I'm going to have to trust that you can travel tomorrow to Chicago, and then accompany Ms. Scott to Philadelphia and then to New York."  
  
Rick raised his eyebrows, this Ms. Scott must really be important, to need protection across country on such short notice. "Uh, Colonel Austin, we can make the trip, but it sounds like you'll need us for more than a couple of days, and it could get expensive". Immediately the frown between the Colonel's eyes deepened and he said "Yeah, it will be at least for a week; do you think you and your brother can handle this?" It was a statement, not a question.  
  
At this point Rick realized he had stepped in it, and quickly assured him that he and A. J. could protect their client. "Don't worry, Colonel, we can make sure Ms. Scott arrives safely to her destination".  
  
"Good", Austin replied, and appeared at easy for the first time since Rick had been seated. "I wasn't sure about hiring unknowns, but you came highly recommended and I need to make sure Laurie, um, Ms. Scott is safe".  
  
"Excuse me, but who is Ms. Scott, and why does she need two bodyguards", Rick asked, curious about this client who needed protection and wondering why Austin needed to go outside the government to hire someone.  
  
Steve Austin grinned for the first time, "Laurie will get a kick out this, since she doesn't think she's all that important herself. Your client is Laurel Light Scott. She's a writer. She's had several books come out and she's getting quite a following"  
  
Rick tried to remember where he had heard the name before, and drawing a blank, replied, " I 'm sorry I don't recognize the name, what kind of books does she write".  
  
"Children's books, mostly, also two books about her Great-Grandmother and her adventures as a woman sheriff in the Southwest." Steve looked bemused. "She used to be a features writer for magazines and did ok until she found out about her real family, now she gets other people to look at their family backgrounds and people are crazy about her work".  
  
"Well, if everybody loves her work, why does she need protection", Rick asked, hating to squelch a good payday, but wondering if this assignment was a good idea.  
  
Steve grew serious. "Because some people go beyond being fans, they get obsessed by a celebrity or famous person and think that person belongs just to them. Ms. Scott has a millionaire fan that has decided she should be his personal storyteller, and you and your brother's job is to protect her from him carrying out his wishes. Of course it could get dangerous, so if you don't think you can handle this assignment." "Of course we can," Rick interrupted, "my brother and I can take care of her, don't you worry". "Good", the big man said, "I will pay you $1200 a day plus expenses and your transportation to Chicago, Philadelphia and New York".  
  
Drawing an envelope out of his pocket, Austin handed it to Rick. "Here are two one-way tickets to Chicago, for a flight leaving at 10:00 am out of LA, and also plane tickets for Philadelphia, as well as 2 seats on the Eastern Seaport to New York". "Also", he added, "this should cover your plane fare from New York and incidentals". Rick tried to hide his surprise at the small stack of fifties in the envelope he was handed. Abruptly the big man got up from the table, signaling the meeting was over.  
  
"I'll call you if there is any change in Ms. Scott's schedule, but I've told her she would be meeting with you in Chicago at the Hyatt around 1pm.", the big man said as he started out of the dining room. He caught the eye of their waiter and took the proffered check, leaving Rick staring at a $20 tip for 2 drinks. No wonder Steve Austin commanded such attention, he thought, hurrying to catch up with him.  
  
Austin turned at the restaurant entrance and extended his hand to Rick, "If there are any problems or if you need any further information other then what's in the envelope, you have my number. I plan on meeting your train in New York, but if necessary, I can catch a flight to Philadelphia."  
  
"Don't worry, sir, she'll be safe with us", Rick replied politely, feeling like Austin didn't have much confidence in him. "One thing, sir, does Ms. Scott have a description of us"  
  
Again the slight grin. "Yes, as a matter of fact she was wondering if you would recognize her, as it seems she knew you from San Diego. As a matter of fact, she told me if you were the same Rick she grew up with, you had plenty of practice protecting her and vice versa".  
  
Startled, Rick turned. "She knew us in San Diego?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact she says she even helped protect your brother from a bully", the colonel said, catching a set of keys from the parking valet, "You probably knew her as Laurie Scott, she says she last saw you when you were seventeen".  
  
"Um, yes, sir, if it's the same girl, she moved away and I haven't seen her since", Rick said, struck by the realization that a part of his life, closed so long was about to reappear.  
  
"Well, don't worry about her being a prima donna or anything like that" Austin climbed into his sports car and handed a tip to the smiling valet. "My only concern is that she may try to get out of this situation herself and I just don't want to take the risk. Remember, I'm depending on you two to protect her from this psycho, and get her thru this tour".  
  
With a wave of his hand, Steve Austin sped away, leaving Rick to contemplate seeing a part of the past he thought was gone with his childhood.  
  
"A.J's going have a field day with this", he thought, fishing out his keys and striding toward his truck.  
  
"Whatsa matter, baby, your big brother not around to save your butt" the older boy sneered at A.J.  
  
sprawled on the sidewalk, his mother's day present in pieces beside him. "Get away from him, you big jerk", came a voice from behind the big kid, and as the scruffy boy turned around, he was butted in the stomach by a small girl, pigtails flying. The little blond stared at the girl, now rolling around on the grass trying to punch the bully. Suddenly a bike screeched to a halt beside A.J., and his big brother jumped off and picked him up. "You ok, kid", Rick asked, oblivious to the scuffle still going on next to them. "Yeah, Rick, thanks to her, but, oh, he's going to hurt her", A.J. replied, staring at the girl now pinned against the curb. Quickly Rick turned and pulled the bully off the little girl and socked him in the jaw. Whimpering, the bully slunk off, only to shout back I'm going to tell my pop on you" "Do that," Rick replied, "and I'll tell how you tried to beat up a girl"! Leaning over, he lifted up the kid on the grass. "Thanks for helping my brother, Are you ok?" She looked up at him and smiled, scratches and all. "Yeah, I guess I'll live, no thanks to that bully". She turned to A. J. and frowned, looking at his busted present. "I'm sorry that guy messed up your gift, it was for Mother's Day, wasn't it". Tears filled A. J.'s eyes as he looked down at the remains of a popsicle stick frame. "Now my mom won't get anything for Mother's Day". Rick looked stricken. "Don't worry, A. J., I'll help you make another one, we have lots of ice cream bars at home and I'll even clean them for you". The little girl beamed up at him, "That's a nice thing to do, I wish I had a big brother to do things with me"! Rick looked at her and stuck out his chest with pride. "If I was your brother, I'd play with you, cus you're a good sport. What's your name?" "Laurie, Laurie Scott, I live one block over from you, and I know who you are, you're Rick and he's A. J." "Yeah, we're the Simon Brothers", A. J. boasted, imitating his brother by attempting to stick out his chest. "And our Mom's Cecilia and our Dad's Jack.". "My mother's name is Shirley, and my step pop's Herman, they aren't very nice, but", she shrugged, "at least my dad loved me".  
  
Rick stared at her. He had never heard anything from another kid about their parents not being nice, it sounded so. sad. "What happened to your Dad?" Laurie looked at him for a moment, then replied in a tired voice, "he got shot during a robbery when I was five, and then my Mother married her friend, so she wouldn't have to go out alone". A. J. gaped at her, "Your mommy leaves you home alone?" "Yeah, and its no fun cus' there's no one to play with, so I have to pretend". She looked at the boys, and then smiled, "At least something good happened today, I met you two"!  
  
Rick stuck out his hand and Laurie shook it, then grabbed A.J.'s hand and shook it two. "Now we're  
  
friends, through thick and thin and no one can part us", she said. Rick grinned. "Now you can walk us home and explain what happened to A. J.'s shirt and I'll walk you home to explain about your dress!" Laughing, the two children linked arms with A.J. and skipped down the sidewalk.  
  
"Laurie who", A.J. gaped at Rick, who was busy packing his suitcase with the clothes he had strewn around his brother's living room. It was bad enough, A.J. had decided, that Rick had accepted an assignment of over a week without consulting him first, but to discover that it was someone from their past that needed protection from a mentally unstable millionaire.  
  
"Laurel Light Scott, must have been Laurie's real name or maybe she took it on when she started writing", Rick said, holding up a shirt and sniffing it to see if it had been in the dryer.  
  
A.J. frowned at Rick. "Are you sure Colonel Austin said she knew us-maybe it's a friend of her's.  
  
"I'm sure, as a matter of fact he even knew how the two of us met- she told him the two of us helped protect you from a bully", Rick sat down with a shirt in hand, concern in his eyes. "This stalker must have her and Austin running scared for them not to go to the police or for government protection.  
  
A.J. pulled out his briefcase. "Well, fortunately for you, I was able to cancel the assignment I accepted before you sprung this surprise on me, hopefully it turns out to be just an over-eager fan."  
  
Rick snorted. "If this is the same girl, I hope she at least has a good explanation why she never wrote Mom, you know how she felt about her".  
  
A.J. looked at his brother. And what about you, he wanted to ask. Quietly he said, "Maybe she didn't have a choice, after all the drama with her leaving and all."  
  
Rick looked at his brother and smiled. Leave it to A.J. to defend a girl he hadn't seen in 13 years, just because his brother had liked, no, loved her.  
  
"Don't worry, little brother", he squeezed A.J.'s shoulder as he walked past him. "I'm not going to tumble like that again, especially with Colonel Austin peering over our shoulders".  
  
Famous last words, A. J. thought, placing the folder with Austin's instructions inside his briefcase.  
  
"Laurie!", Rick yelled, dropping school papers and books in his haste to get to the Scott house. The note she left said they were leaving at 3pm; it was almost that time now. He rounded the corner and saw her walking out of the house, carrying a purse and bag. "Laurie, wait!" She turned, and dropping her stuff on the ground, ran toward him. Behind her he could see the scowling faces of her stepfather and mother, standing by the overflowing car and trailer. Laurie almost knocked him over as she flung herself into his arms. "Rick, oh Rick, I thought you wouldn't get back in time, I," she broke down sobbing, "It's alright, sweetheart, don't cry, it's all right", he comforted her. He pulled away and handed her a handkerchief, "here, you can't go to Hollywood with a runny nose". She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "You always know what to say, Rick, and I know I will see you again real soon; I'm not going to be that far away". Suddenly a harsh voice broke in, "ok, you've had your goodbyes, so clear out, Simon!" Laurie's stepfather seized her by the arm and started to pull her away. "No", she shouted, jerking away from him. She turned back to Rick and said, "I love you" and put her arms around him. He found himself kissing her and saying "I love you, too, and I will find you". The older man pulled Laurie out of his arms and this time she followed him, looking back at Rick the whole way. Rick controlled his impulse to run after them, and could only watch as Laurie picked up her things and climbed into the car.  
  
After watching it drive out of sight, Rick turned and realized his brother and mother were standing behind him. No wonder Herman hadn't tried to stop their goodbye, he thought, as he turned to them. Cecilia put her arms around her son and he hugged her tight. He looked at A. J. and saw tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, squirt", he said half-heartedly. "She said she was going to send us her new address and we can write her". "Sure she will", Cecilia added, slipping an arm around both boys. "We won't let her disappear".  
  
Famous last words.  
  
Arriving in Chicago the next day, Rick wasn't so sure this would be such a simple assignment.  
  
Already he had gotten some inkling of Laurel Scott's fame by his mother's reaction to their New client.  
  
"Rick, she's only the most exciting writer around today, I have all of her books." Cecilia Simon bubbled over the phone. "Our book club even wants to host an appearance at Saul's for her".  
  
Rick moaned. "Mom, don't tell me you go for this cutesy wasn't the past great stuff".  
  
"It isn't cutesy and it certainly doesn't glorify what the West was like in the early 1900's", Cecelia's voice fairly bristled over the phone. "She only writes what it was like for a pioneer like her Grandmother and also the link between her and her Navajo heritage".  
  
Rick hesitated telling his mother that this Laurel Scott might be the Laurie Scott she had searched for, for several months and decided to verify that it was one in the same before springing this on her . "Ok, Mom, maybe I'll ask her for an autographed copy of her new book, just to make you happy".  
  
Cecilia's voice raised a couple of octaves. "Would you, honey, it would be wonderful".  
  
Rick heard the same tone of adoration when he phoned the Hyatt after he and A.J. had picked up their bags and rented a car. Asking for Ms. Scott, the operator got all excited and told Rick how much more fun it was to work somewhere where there were "real" celebrities. Getting nothing but a message machine in her suite, the brothers decided to drive to the hotel and have her paged, figuring she must just be in a restaurant or maybe already in the lobby waiting for them.  
  
Just as they drove up to the hotel parking lot, Rick glanced over and saw a woman and 2 men exiting the hotel entrance, one suit on each side. Something didn't look right, from the way the woman was being almost pushed along, so he nudged A. J. and said "what's wrong with that picture". A.J. turned slowly, and after a second said "It's got to be her". Swinging around the lot entrance, Rick let A. J. out and peeled out toward the back end of the lot, planning to cut off the apparent direction of the trio.  
  
Suddenly the woman stumbled, and when both men tried to catch her by each arm, she elbowed one in the stomach and back handed the other in the nose. Rick gunned the motor and skidded over the curb and into the lot. By the time he stopped the car, the woman had started to run back toward the hotel only to have one of the men catch up with her and tackle her. Lifting her up, he started to throw her over his shoulder only to have Rick come at him from behind and pull her away. Pushing her to the ground, Rick turned to deal with the man, only to have him come at him, pulling a gun from a hidden holster. Before he could level the gun at Rick, A. J. came around the car and threw the other man into Rick's assailant. Both men sprawled on the ground and froze when both Simons pulled their own guns.  
  
"Boy, talk about the cavalry", the voice to the side of them quavered.  
  
Without looking, Rick grunted, "Are you alright, Ms. Scott".  
  
"I've felt better" came the answer. As a security guard came running out of the hotel, Rick gave a glance at the girl on the ground and immediately dropped to her side.  
  
She was clutching her wrist, and as the girl looked up, the grimace of pain changed to a look of almost, well, joy.  
  
"Rick? A. J. ?, it is you!" she gasped. Rick nodded, not quite trusting his voice.  
  
"Ms. Scott, are you alright", A. J. came up behind them. He stopped short, gazing at the girl.  
  
"I think that jerk sprained my wrist", she answered, trying to stand up.  
  
Rick raised her up. "I think you need to go to the hospital". He took her arm gently, and raising her sleeve, winced at the rapid swelling.  
  
"I, it doesn't hurt that bad, don't want to go to the" "No buts", he said firmly, leading her to the hotel security guard so she could identify A.J. and him as well as her two assailants.  
  
"Yes sir", was all she answered, then turned to the now growing crowd of security personnel and Chicago's finest who had come to take two very glum men away.  
  
After a few minutes, Rick and A. J. were seated in a patrol car with their client and taken to the local emergency room. The three of them scarcely spoke, so wrapped up in what had just happened.  
  
Making small talk was never Rick's forte, and now facing the girl he had loved as a teenager, he felt tongue-tied. What do you say to a memory, he wondered, watching the E.R. doctor tape her wrist and put her arm carefully thru a sling.  
  
"You should check with your own doctor, Ms. Scott, when you return home, but that tape and icing it 20 minutes on, 20 off for the next day should keep the swelling down to a minimum", the doctor said, cautioning A. J. and Rick that she should keep movement of her wrist down to a bare minimum. "We'll make sure she doesn't move it, Doc", Rick replied, giving a glance at Laurie's face. She made a face at him, then extended her good hand to the doctor and thanked him for His care. "No problem, Ms. Scott, just sorry you had such a bad experience in Chicago", the doctor replied. He escorted the trio to the nurses station, secured her a wheelchair and sent her out to the exit, where A.J. hailed a cab and they rode back to the hotel.  
  
On the way back Rick turned to Laurie, determined to stay on a business level with her for now. "Ok, Laurie, I know what you told the police and security, but how did those two guys get you outside?" She looked down, and replied, "I know it was stupid, but when I left my room and entered the elevator, I didn't notice it was empty except for the taller of those men. We had scarcely started down when he pushed a button and the other guy entered on the next floor. It felt funny, but you know, strange elevator, town, I don't know. Right before we stopped on the first floor, the shorter guy pulled a gun and told me he would shoot any one who got in their way, and that Mr. Willowby would resent it if I refused his, uh, invitation. Rick interrupted, "Willowby's your stalker, right?" "Yes," Laurie said "He's a millionaire with half the world on his pay; and he seems to think I should join the payroll. I have told him I am not his personal Shaherizade, but he just keeps sending these guys to talk me into becoming his "guest". As it is, I don't know his story, but the methods of persuasion they use almost didn't give me a chance to raise the alarm until I decided to stumble. I almost messed it up until you two appeared. Laurie looked up and grinned, "I hoped you guys would be available, I was scared that you would be on another assignment, I almost picked up the phone myself to ask you what I should do. "First things, first," A.J. said, ignoring Rick's grim expression. "We need to get you to your room and then Rick and I will set up your departure so there won't be any more of these surprises".  
  
"Thanks, A.J.", she replied, and glancing at Rick's expression, put her hand on Rick's arm. Startled, he looked down as she said "If I didn't say thank you for saving me from those guys, I am now. I guess I have to tell Steve he was right again". Rick cleared his throat. "About Col. Austin, Where did you meet him, I mean he's quite a celebrity". "I've known him about 10 years, and he's been, well, a good friend." Laurie looked down again, as if collecting her thoughts. "As a matter of fact, he's saved my life more than a few times; even helped me find out about my family". "Yeah, Mom told us something about that", Rick broke in, desperate to change the subject. "Aunt Ceci, oh my gosh, how is she, did she move back to San Diego too?" Laurie looked about to bust with curiosity. Just then the cab arrived at the hotel entrance, so the conversation was dropped as the Simons helped their client from the cab and went to the check-in desk. Glancing at the disheveled appearance of all three, the clerk on duty inquired stiffly if Ms. Scott was going to need additional room for "your staff". "Yes, I'm going to need the adjoining suite for tonight, and I'd like to order Room Service as soon as we go up" she replied in a very polite tone. "The Hyatt won't have any trouble accommodating us, will they?" she added, staring the clerk in the eye.  
  
Flustered, the clerk quickly assured her that all would be in order within the hour, so Rick and A.J handed their bags to the suddenly attentive bellhop next to the desk and headed to the elevators.  
  
Once they arrived at Laurie's suite, she told the bellhop to have the front desk call when the suite would be ready and led Rick and A.J. inside. Closing the door behind the bellhop, Rick turned the double lock and had Laurie show him and A. J. the layout of the suite. Two bedrooms, two baths, sitting room and living room, Rick clicked off which rooms had French doors or more then one entrance and decided that he and A. J. would take turns sleeping in the suite that night.  
  
Surprised, Laurie held up a hand. "Rick, that won't be necessary, you guys are just on the other side of my room, and I'll keep the connecting door open. I'm sure Willowby won't be stupid enough to try again today." "Laurie, this is our game now" Rick retorted, "and we're playing with our rules, capice? This loon may not come after you again until tomorrow, or the next day, but just in case, we don't take chances". Laurie opened her mouth to protest, but glancing at A.J. who just nodded his head, and back at Rick, who firmly took her by the arm and seated her on a couch, she swallowed and said "Ok, but tell me one thing". Rick looked at her "What's that?" "Why did you stop writing, and why didn't Aunt Ceci tell me you were going to move?"  
  
"Move?" Rick looked blankly at Laurie, then to his brother. "We didn't move until I went cross country and A.J. went to Florida, and then moved back to San Diego. Mom only moved ten years ago or so, and that was just a couple of blocks".  
  
The girl shook her head in disbelief. "You didn't move a couple of months after we left? Shirley told me you moved up north to stay with relatives and then when I went to look for you, you were gone".  
  
"Shirley? Oh you mean your mother. She must have been trying to keep you from writing, 'cause other then the one letter I got two weeks after you moved, we didn't hear any..Rick stopped in mid-word, because Laurie had put her head back and started to laugh hysterically. "My god, I should have known", she gasped, "Shirley and that. man would have done anything to make me miserable, and I believed them". Rick went over to her and firmly taking her by the shoulders, shook her until she stopped laughing. She took a deep sobbing breath, then buried her face in his shirt and started crying. Rick felt helpless, So he just held her and said " It's ok, sweetheart, it's ok". A.J. came and sat on the other side of her, waiting until she quieted down, then offered her a handkerchief. She raised her head and gave the two of them a watery smile, then took the hankie and blew her nose very noisily.  
  
Rick grinned at A. J. and said, "Well, one thing hasn't changed, she's still the champion nose honker". "Very funny", Laurie returned, still wiping her eyes. "Who used to sing the booger song? to make me laugh and then I would have to blow my nose again and you would start imitating me"?  
  
"A.J.", Rick said with a straight face, reaching over and mussing his brother's hair. "Oh, that's adult", he replied, swiping Rick's hand away.  
  
Laurie looked at the two of them, "How I have missed you guys", she said, "I didn't know you had opened a detective agency until I saw the profile Steve pulled on you." She added, as Rick stiffened at the mention of Austin's name, "he only did it to make sure you were on the up and up, he would have done the same if it was Jaime".  
  
"Jaime, you mean Jaime Summers, the tennis player", A. J. interrupted, "I thought they broke up years ago".  
  
She shook her head. "Jaime and Steve were married about three years ago. They had broken up but, well, they fell in love again. Steve and I were close for a while, but now we're just friends." Rick stared at her. "He sure didn't act like he was just your friend" "Rick!" A. J. stopped him, "oh, that was because he knew I kinda had a soft spot for you two and he didn't want to see me get disappointed or hurt". "And', she took a deep breath, "he figured I had had enough surprises in my life. You see, guys, the woman you thought was my mother was really my stepmother. My real mother died when I was two, and my dad thought, well, Shirley would make a good mother." Laurie looked away from Rick and A.J., until Rick put his hand on her chin and turned her back to him. "Go on, sweetheart, tell us what happened". She cleared her throat.  
  
"I found out about my mother when I was putting stuff away after we moved, I found my birth certificate and a picture of her. When I confronted Shirley about it, she slapped me and said that was why I was nothing but trouble. I only lasted six months after that, when, well, her husband , .". "What did Herman do", A. J. asked. "He started coming on to me, and I had push him off more and more, until finally one night he came home drunk, and Shirley wouldn't have anything to do with him, so he came after me. I hit him, Rick, just like you taught me to, and he only left when I said I would scream for the police. The next day Shirley said if I didn't give him what he wanted, they would..um, make sure I never had anyone". Rick put his arms around her and held her tight, but Laurie pulled away from him, and looking him in the eye, said "He didn't get a chance, Rick, I ran away to Holy Name Convent the next day, and the nuns protected me and I never went back. They called Social Services and had me put in their custody until I graduated from High School. I kept trying to find where you had gone to in San Francisco, but I never thought to double-check if you were still in San Diego. I kept thinking, well, what if .".  
  
"What, Laurie".  
  
She looked at him and blurted "I saw your name on a list of former alumni who went to Vietnam when I was interning at the Times, but I was afraid to see if you weren't coming back. By the time I got up the nerve to find an address for you, I couldn't find any public records or an address." She wiped her eyes, and glancing over at A. J., said, "I should have tried harder, A. J., but I got tired of having everyone I loved taken away from me. It's only now that I feel safe about having a family and all."  
  
"What do you mean, a family", Rick raised his voice; "I thought you and Austin weren't involved".  
  
Laurie broke into a grin. "You weren't jealous, were you, Rick?" She shook her head and pulling a couple of pictures out of her purse, handed one to each of them. A pair of smiling brown-eyed children stared back at the camera, a dark-haired boy and a petite girl, posed in front of a horse corral. "These are my niece and nephew, guys, I found them two years ago when I received word that my father had registered me as a member of the Navajo nation and had left me a piece of land near Window Rock, Arizona. All those years that I was alone, and here I found my family". Rick finally found his voice. "They look like nice kids, Laurie, but how do you manage the traveling and the writing and taking care of them?" This is the only promotional trip I'm making without them, and after this I'm going to stay put for a while". Her expression turned serious. "Also, I'm afraid what Willowby is going to try next; so I left them in the care of a local official, Chief Joseph. He's known Robert and Robin since they were born and he will protect them. He's helped me a great deal, too, understanding why my dad never returned to the people and why he married my stepmother."  
  
AJ. suddenly yawned, and both Rick and Laurie started laughing. "Little brother's up past his bedtime, huh", she teased. "Nope," Rick deadpanned, "Just hungry". His brother threw a sofa cushion at him just as the phone rang. Laurie automatically picked it up and after just a moment, pushed the speaker button and gestured to the boys to listen. "I'm disappointed that you turned down my invitation, Ms. Scott, I had so hoped to see you in Chicago", a voice dripping with conceit said." "I told you no, Mr. Willowby", she returned, practically spitting out the words. "What part of no don't you understand!" "I never take no for an answer, Ms. Scott, not when the prize is so valuable. The world is so borring and your stories are so interesting, that I want to be the only one who hears them". "That's not going to happen, and I have already alerted the police about your "invitation"; that restraining order goes for all your associates". Rick held up a hand as Laurie paused to gain control of herself, signaling her to wait for Willowby's response. "Legal threats mean nothing, my dear, as I do intend to see you whenever and wherever I like. Oh, perhaps not in Chicago, but we will meet in Philadephia, or even New York"."Willowby, you have been served notice that Ms. Scott wants you to leave her alone", Rick interrupted, "Now, stay the hell away from her or we will have to deal with you and your associates ourselves"."Ah, you must be one of the Simon brothers," Willowby's voice became even more sarcastic. "I owe you for the trouble you have caused me today, be sure I will remember it". "And you, my dear", he added, I will see you again, Good Night". The line went dead and AJ immediately dialed back the hotel operator and asked if they had the number of the party who had just called. When he hung up, Rick said, "Well?" "Number was blocked" he replied. Laurie just shook her head. "He's got all the bells And whistles, guys. First it was flowers and candy and notes, then invitations to ski resorts in Europe Then last month, it escalated to more of his "invitations". Now this".  
  
Rick stood up. "This we can handle, hon., but for right now I want to get some dinner and then arrange how we're getting out of here tomorrow".  
  
Later, Rick stretched out on the sofa outside Laurie's room and reflected on a so-far peaceful night. Dinner had been, well, fun, with AJ and Laurie reminiscing half the time about the old neighborhood and her telling about Arizona and "the kids". Regarding the work she did before her books, she was rather vague, referring to it as investigative work, but he and his brother both agreed it was probably Government work. One thing hadn't changed, though', her stubborn streak was still a mile wide and reared its head when he suggested she cut short the excursion train from Philadelphia to New York. "Oh no," she said, shaking her head vehemently, "that's what he would like, for me to cut everyone else out of my life so he could just take over. I like to finish what I start, and Willowby is not going to stop me!"  
  
She did agree to cancel an appearance on the local morning show in Chicago and move up the time she would board the train in Philadelphia, just to throw off her schedule a bit. Rick shook his head over the layout of the next two days, the train ride with all those fans, an appearance in a bookstore and the booksellers awards dinner at the Waldorf. He didn't begrudge her the difference 3 simple books had made in her life; on the contrary, he was proud of how she never let the horror of her stepparents rule what she would become.  
  
Only.he wondered what kind of life you would have if your spouse was the famous one and you had only a high school degree? Just then he heard a noise on the balcony outside their window. Making his way over, Rick pulled his gun from his holster and eased over to the sliding door. Hearing footsteps behind him, he assumed it was AJ and whispered "take a look from the other window?"  
  
"Yes, it's just a couple making out", Laurie replied in his ear. Startled, he holstered his gun and turned to see her in her robe, grinning in the half-darkness. "Don't sneak up like that, I thought it was AJ". "Serves you right for not looking first", she whispered, parting the curtain just enough to show him the man and women on the balcony next door, silhouetted in the moonlight. Rick yawned and taking her arm, marched her back to her bed. "Not going to be worth anything in the morning if you don't get some shuteye". "Yes, sir", she replied, sitting on the side of the bed. Looking down at her, he found himself wanting to take her in his arms, but. no not a good idea. So he muttered a good night and retreated from the room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he settled himself on the sofa again. Going to be a long night, he thought 


	2. Chap2

In the light of day, everything looked better, Rick decided. After a light breakfast, Laurie's agent called to notify them what time her airport shuttle would arrive, so A.J took the call and arranged for the van to pick them up at the side of the hotel rather then the front or back.  
  
Everything proceeded like clockwork, from leaving the hotel with little or no traffic and finding their check-in expedited at the airport, to a fairly routine flight to Philadelphia. Rick noticed in particular how calm Laurie was, smiling and waving when one fan spotted her, willing to take a picture on the plane with another. He said as much to A.J when they were waiting for their bags at the luggage carousel. "I have the feeling she's flown more a few times, Rick. From what I gather she traveled extensively as a writer, made a good cover for her other work."  
  
"One of these days I'll have to ask her about her other work", Rick grumped, "It sounds to me like she's way too used to taking chances". His brother looked at him, then thought better of reminding him of his vow not to get involved with Laurie. Too late for that, he decided, as he turned to get his bag and and help Rick pull both of Laurie's off the revolving belt.  
  
Taking her arm, A.J. escorted her out of the Airport and in to the car Rick had waiting at the curb. Even with noontime traffic, their shuttle had them at the train station within minutes and settled into their rooms before the first fans were allow to board. A welcoming ceremony had been set for 2pm after the train left the station, but was pushed back to allow Rick time to sweep the club car and speak to train personnel so access to where Laurie would be seated was limited. Once the electronic speakers were set up and her agent had coordinated how many travelers would be allowed in the car, Rick went to get Laurie and A.J.  
  
As he approached her room, Rick was surprised to find Colonel Austin coming down the corridor. "Colonel, I didn't know you were coming to see us off", Rick held out a hand, wondering if the big man had decided that to step in after what had happened in Chicago. Steve shook his hand and smiled, "Good to see you, Simon. Laurie told me how you and your brother got to her in the nick of time. She was right to say you two would take care of her." "Thank you, sir, but." "But what," Austin replied, "has anything else happened". "Yes, sir", Rick stopped at the door to Laurie's room. "She got a call from Wetherby last night-he said he always got what he wanted and he was going to see her, maybe in Philadelphia or maybe in New York. He also knows about my brother and I, and we don't seem to faze him". The big man frowned. "That's what my sources said, too, despite her restraining order and the fact the government has issued a warrant for his arrest. That's why I'm here, I thought you could use a hand".  
  
Rick looked at Austin, then grinned. "Ok, Colonel," "Steve, please" he interrupted, "ok, Rick, then". Just then the door opened and A. J. peered out at his brother then at the big man. "Colonel Austin?" A.J. said, surprised at the friendly tableau. "You must be A.J", Steve said, shaking hands with the blond. Laurie came out next to A.J. "Steve, I thought you were in California!" She hugged him and then put an arm around both Simons. "See, I told you these guys would take care of things!" "Yeah, I heard, haven't given them any trouble yet, have you". "Me, trouble", she played innocent. Both Rick and Steve snorted. "About as harmless as when she .." Rick started. "Never mind", A.J. held up a hand, laughing. "Laurie has a hundred people to meet, so we had better get going".  
  
Afterward, Rick marveled at the way Laurie handled the crowded train car. Despite the fact The train swayed back and forth as it made its way to its first stops, she remained cool and very calm, even in the face of some of the dumbest questions and requests he had ever heard. She stayed focused mainly on the group of young children, and seemed to enjoy their questions the most. The only trouble came when a middle-aged man insisted that Laurie read his new book, which he claimed was inspired by her 2nd book. He would not take no from the publisher's representative, and started toward Laurie, saying she had to read "it". Quick action from A.J. and the club car conductor prevented him from reaching her, and the excited man was taken away to be put off at the next stop.  
  
Taking a cue from Rick, Cheryl, Laurie's agent stood up and announced that Laurie would be doing a short reading after dinner in the club car, and thanked the attendees. Applause from the enthusiastic gathering followed Laurie as she made her way thru the crowd and made straight for Rick at the door, with A.J. bringing up the rear. Taking her arm, he led her thru the swaying train, hurrying her along whenever a fan tried to have her stop for a picture or for "just a moment". Entering the sleeper car, Rick didn't relax until the trio was in Laurie's suite. Pulling a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, he relayed a message to Steve about the over-enthusiastic fan and let him know when her next appearance was. Glancing over at her, he saw her curious glance at the unit in his hand.  
  
"Steve brought these along, so we can communicate other then unsecured phones and yelling", he said. "You guys think of everything", she marveled, settling on the small couch. "What's terrible is, having to worry about every little incident like Mr. Sydney". "You mean that nut case who wanted you to read his book?" A.J. asked, sinking into a chair.  
  
"Yes, normally I would have said, sure, I'll have Cheryl take a look at it, but now.."  
  
Laurie's voice trailed off, as a shiver went thru her. Instantly Rick sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "It's ok, hon, he wasn't getting anywhere near you, and after this Willowby thing is over, things will get back to normal". "I know, I mean, after this I'm going to go home to Arizona and the kids, but first, do you think I could, I mean, do you think Aunt Ceci would mind if I came to visit, I really would like to see her." She looked up at Rick, who threw all caution to the winds and said "Not only won't she not mind, but she'd even like an autographed book. You didn't know she's your biggest fan, she's all but organized a book party for you at Saul's". "I don't believe it", Laurie practically jumped out of her seat, beaming, "Saul's was where she got me my Nancy Drew's and my Junior High reading when Shirley wouldn't bother and, well, got me hooked on writing. "  
  
"I remember", A.J. added, "you used to tell me stories from your books and Rick's Hardy Boys books when you were done reading them. It made me want to read them when I was old enough". He poked Rick. "Remember I made you read me the Hardy Boys Detective Manual after we would watch some crime shows because I wanted to be a private dick, too?"  
  
"Oh, that book was so cheesy, but it did come in handy when we learned how to lift fingerprints and stuff", Rick laughed as he remembered how Myron was so impressed when A.J. used the tape technique in front of him down in Florida and how he mad he got when he found out it came from a kids book. For the next couple of hours the brothers took turns telling Laurie stories of their exploits and got a kick out of her reactions to A.J. as a beauty show contestant. Just as she was wiping her eyes at the picture of Marion St. Clair cornering A.J. after his ducking out of her pageant, Cheryl came knocking to remind her of the preview reading of her new book at 7pm in the club car.  
  
After she left Laurie looked at Rick. "You know, this is the first time touring to publicize a book has become like a job. I always used to enjoy the meet and greets and workshops and gatherings, but now it's like being made to practice piano, like, do I have to?" "Why did you get into writing? books, Laurie, you could have continued writing magazine articles, and  
  
Steve said you were pretty good at it", he added, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Why, well, after I found out about my real mother and the kids, I had so many questions that I felt if I started writing about my search, it would start to fit. Plus after I heard the story of Rainbird, my Great-grandmother's half-sister, I knew it would have a special meaning for kids, the idea that  
  
a family can be made up of all kinds of people. I guess the people is the other reason I enjoy the touring, seeing the reaction when something I've written hits home." Suddenly she stopped, smiling when she realized what Rick done.  
  
"You're pretty sneaky, Mr. Simon", she teased, "you'd make a good Psychologist, cause you knew exactly why I write. I do it because I was taught to love books and I wouldn't have it any other way". She reached out and mussed up his hair. "Hey, watch it, Laurie", A.J. laughed, "you'll mess up what little hair he has". "Oh, little hair, huh" Rick shot back, pulling his brother down into a headlock.  
  
Despite the anxiety before hand. all the Simon's preparations paid off. Laurie's reading went off without a hitch, drawing prolonged applause and, predicted Cheryl, early buzz about her fourth book, which wasn't due out for another six months. Sitting in the back of the club car, he noted how much more at ease she seemed talking and taking questions afterward. Glancing over at Steve Austin, who was covering the rear corridor, he watched how he focused on the small group of children waiting to speak to Laurie. Working his way over, Rick stopped next to Steve and quietly remarked "Amazing, how a simple story can get such a big response". Without taking his eyes off her, Steve said "Funny, I read Rainbird when she first gave me a copy, and I thought it was ok, but when she reads it, it just makes you feel like things are going to be all right. You have to look at her other books, Rick, it fills in a lot about why people have taken to her".  
  
Rick just nodded, realizing that not only was he one of those people taken with Laurie, but that he was in still in love with her.  
  
As if reading his mind, the big man turned abruptly and remarked "Laurie really cares for you two guys, seems you were the best part of that miserable childhood of hers. She told me she wants to go back to San Diego when this is through to see your mother. I hope its' not going to be a disappointment for her or your mom".  
  
Startled, Rick opened his mouth to reply when a small commotion erupted in the front of the car. A small child had been pushed aside by a large woman who plopped her book down in front of Laurie and yelled "I've been waiting 20 minutes, I want this signed now!" Rick started up toward the front, meaning to pull this rude piece of work away from her only to see A.J. pulling Laurie away from the woman. Laurie was white with anger, "I don't sign books for bullies, especially those who push little kids around. If I ever see you at one of these again, I will have you thrown out".  
  
She allowed A.J. to escort her away from the crowd, only stopping to sign a book for the child who had been thrust aside. Rick pulled open the corridor door and led the way to the dining car, where a late dinner was laid out for them.  
  
At first, Laurie didn't want to stop. "I just can't eat when I'm so angry,  
  
and then to demand.". Rick took her hand, "Come on", and led her to a seat, whispering "But you're so cute when you're angry". She stared at him, and then started to laugh. "Oh, all right, grumble stomach, flattery will get you anywhere!". The guys then took seats and by turns told outrageous stories about the few times they had seen her get mad. By the time the impromptu party broke up, it was after 11 and the cleaning crew was starting to sweep around their feet.  
  
"Time for my beauty sleep," she yawned, as Cheryl came up to her with yet another copy of her schedule. She took the paper and glanced at it, then handed it to A.J.  
  
"Is this going to work, I don't want to cut things too fine". He skimmed the line up of events and pointed out that a book store event was slated too close to the time of the cocktail party preceding the BookSeller Awards.  
  
"Well, we can't cut this event-B & B is one of our biggest clients", Cheryl snapped, glaring at A.J. Laurie bristled at her tone. "A.J. is right about the timing, and I'm sorry if B & B gets shorted here, but its either the cocktail meet and greet or the book store- remember that Rick and A.J. are working with us for a reason". The agent immediately attempted to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult Mr. Simon, may be if we cut the book store to 30 minutes?" A.J. politely agreed, much to Rick's amusement, and the two of them said good night to Steve and the now mollified agent and walked Laurie to her room.  
  
As she opened her door, Laurie turned and kissed both men on the cheek. "Thanks putting up with all this hoopla, guys. I'm afraid Cheryl apparently forgets what her priorities should be." "Don't mention it," Rick joked, walking in her room and giving it the once-over. Turning to leave, he found A.J. had already said good night and was going down the corridor. He glanced down at Laurie then bending over, he kissed her on the lips and exited the room, closing the door after him and hurrying to his room before he changed his mind and went back in.  
  
Changing for bed, Rick told A.J."I'm glad it wasn't me that Cheryl went off on, you handled it pretty well." "I know, but I wouldn't want to deal with that woman on a regular basis, she is so two-faced." Ignoring his brother's snicker, A.J. went on "I heard her belittling Laurie to another agent as just another one-hit wonder, as if 3 books were nothing but a pop song or something. I'd tell our girl about her, but that might just cause more trouble." Rick snorted. "The only trouble will be the shiner I'd like to give that witch, but with us leaving New York in a couple of days, the only payback I'll be handing is to tell her that Laurie is heading to San Diego with us instead of to that book show in Phoenix; that ought to tick her off".  
  
Exchanging goodnights with his brother, Rick tried to get some sleep. He kept running into mental walls, though' trying to think of a way he could tell Laurie how he loved her, but that he just didn't see how how they could make a relationship work. He didn't have any more idea when he got up in the morning.  
  
He was in the middle of making sure his bag was packed, when A.J. stuck his head in the door. "Morning, Sleepyhead, did you remember we arrive in NY at 9?" Rick zipped up his bag and threw it on the bed, "Yep, all packed and ready to go-but its only 8:00-we got time for breakfast. You want to see if Laurie wants to eat with us?". "Sure, only I bet she's already up and waiting for us in the dining car, at least I thought I heard her at the door when I was getting dressed. I'll check". A.J. closed the door and Rick finished checking the room for last minute items. Suddenly he heard running footsteps and a crash, then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. He flung open the door, and saw one of the stewards picking himself up. "You, ok,"steading the man. "Yes, Mr. Simon, but your brother ." Rick turned to see A.J. on the corridor floor, slowly sitting up and rushed to his side. "What happened, A.J.? A.J. grabbed his arm, "The two men from Chicago, one of them is chasing Laurie, I told her to run and I'd get help.. Didn't see the other one." "All right, A.J, its ok, I'll get Steve. you stay put in case she comes back". Rick pulled out his walkie/talkie and called Steve, running down the aisle of the car and thru the club car as he filled Steve in. "I'll come in from the front car, but.. Wait a minute."Rick heard nothing but silence and started to yell, "Steve, Steve." "Someone's got her, Rick, they've got her and they're heading to get off at the next stop." Austin sounded frantic. "She's being carried or something, head toward the back of the train". Rick went through the club car and crossing between cars, headed toward the next sleeping car, only to see a steward wearing dark glasses wheeling a laundry cart toward him. As he was about to step aside for the man, he thought he heard Laurie's voice, only .no not her voice but her. Stopping in front of the cart, he asked the steward if he had seen a young woman with two men following her. "Uh, no sir, so if you would excuse me." Just then the cart moved on its own, rocking slightly. The steward grabbed the handle and pushed it at Rick, letting go and trying to run the other direction. Rick lurched forward and pulling him back by his neck, turned him around and punched him, knocking him to the floor. Glasses flying, the steward rolled back onto his feet, only to fall again when Rick hit him in the jaw. Turning to see the cart now lying on its side, he fell to his knees next to it, throwing off the top and pawing thru the sheets to find Laurie, hands tied and a gag in her mouth, struggling to free herself. Rick pulled the cloth out of her mouth and lifted her out of the tangled mess of material. She gasped and choked, as he untied her wrists and tried to comfort her as she shook. "You're all right, sweetheart, I've got you, you're safe". "A.J., they attacked A.J.," she cried, leaning into him. "He's just fine, he told me what happened and I came to find you". Rick picked her up just as Steve and two security guards entered the car. Jerking his head toward the attacker still on the floor, he told them of how he had found the man with Laurie tied up in the cart. "I'm going to take her back to her room until we get to New York, did you find the guy who attacked A.J.?" Austin nodded, "Some passengers told us where they saw him, so we cornered him near the engine. He's refusing to talk, but I'm sure they were going to meet up and take her off the train at the next station".  
  
Laurie broke in "They locked up the passengers in the last car so they wouldn't call for help, somebody has to go free them.". Steve took her hand and smiled down at her "All ready done, they used an emergency phone and they're all ok". He looked at Rick and said "Don't leave her, I'll come to the room once the police are ready to escort us off, they've already been alerted." Rick carried her through the different cars, not stopping until he had reached her room. Knocking at the door, A.J. opened it and breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sight of Laurie in Rick's arms. Setting her down of the bed, Rick had A.J. get her some water and ice for her bad wrist, which had started to swell again. Neither brother tried to question her about her ordeal until she was comfortable.  
  
Finally Rick said, "Do you want to tell us what happened after A.J. told you to run for help?" Laurie took a deep breath and held tight to his arm. "Yes, I couldn't find any security people in the club car or the passenger car after that so I thought I'd head for the caboose. When I got to the last passenger car, there was a group of kids with their parents, so I went to one of the mothers and told her what was happening. At least she took me seriously, and tried to help me get the rear door open. I didn't know the guy who attacked A.J. had gotten into the back of the car until he came out from behind the emergency door and pointed a gun at me. I was afraid one of the kids would get hurt so I told him to leave them alone and that's when he tied me up and stuffed me in the laundry cart. When he put me in there I heard another man come up and threaten to shoot any one who tried to stop them and I guess that's when they wheeled me out and locked the compartment behind them. I was terrified that they would take me off the train when it stopped, so when I heard someone coming toward us I started trying to rock the cart. I guess when you stepped in front of him he didn't have a firm grip on it so that's when I got it to fall over." "That was pretty smart, I mean, I thought I heard you calling but I didn't know from where so when the cart rocked." "Wait a minute", She stopped him, "did you say you heard me?" "Yeah, only you were gagged and in the middle of all those sheets, so how did I .". Rick stared at Laurie, who looked down at her hands. She cleared her throat then met his eyes. "I guess I can tell you two, even though its not really my secret to tell, but.". A knock at the door halted her in mid-sentence, as A.J. checked through the peep-hole and opened it to Steve, who was escorting a teary-eyed Cheryl. Behind him were several security guards, all in various stages of dishevelment. To all of their surprise, Steve shoved her inside the room, and told the security force to wait outside. Closing the door, he first went and hugged Laurie, then awkwardly thanked both Simons. "Laurie was right to trust you two, if you hadn't found her..." She smiled at both brothers, then puzzled, looked at Cheryl, who was busy trying not to look at anyone. "What's wrong, why is Cheryl here?".  
  
Suddenly it all clicked for Rick, who would have known when Laurie was appearing places, even when she would be going to breakfast. He looked at Laurie, "She's here, sweetheart, because she's the reason we almost lost you not once but twice. She's been feeding information to Willowby for some time now, right, Steve?". The big man nodded, anger written all over his face. "I found her on her own personal walkie/talkie, planning how to get the Laundry cart off with Laurie in it. The only reason she's crying is she got caught". At that, the weeping girl looked up at them, then focused on Laurie. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Mr. Willowby said you wouldn't be harmed, and I needed the money, oh, please, don't turn me in, I swear I didn't mean any harm, I.". "Can it, you," "Rick!", Laurie interrupted, "ok, witch" Rick finished, disgusted. Laurie squeezed his arm, then took her own shot at her agent. "I could forgive almost anything, Cheryl, your deceit, your willingness to see me scared out my mind, but to put everyone in danger, and especially risking the people on the train like that, just for the bucks, you make me sick, you, you bitch!" She stood up, ignoring the surprised looks on all three men's faces, and told Steve, "Please get her out of here, I don't want to ever see her again, except in court". Steve nodded, and took a hold of Cheryl's arm. "Come on, lady, you and security are going to get acquainted. Opening the door, he turned back to Laurie, and said, "It's ok to tell the guys, I know it's safe.". As the door shut, she faced Rick and A.J. and sank back onto the bed. Looking Rick in the eye, Laurie took his hand. "What Steve said has always been true with me, I know whatever happens, I can tell you the truth. I first met Steve when I was finishing up an investigative report for the Times. I was supposed to testify at a preliminary hearing, but I was trying to get some last minute pictures of the place where some of the defendants were arrested. I wasn't as careful as I should have been, because I was followed to the location by some hired help. One of them attacked me with a baton and fractured my skull, and he would have killed me if Steve hadn't stopped him. I didn't know what had happened until I saw Steve standing over me. I thought I was dying, and I tried to tell him where my materials were and notes, in case I didn't make the trial. He wouldn't hear of it, though, and told me he was going to get me to a doctor. When he picked me up, he asked me if I was willing to give it a shot, and well, I had no idea what he was talking about, but I trusted him, so I said yes". She hesitated, and Rick gently put his arm around her. "He took me to a hospital near Ojai, where I met the doctor who saved both Steve and Jaime's lives, Dr. Rudy Wells. You see, both of them were in terrible accidents and only the technology that Rudy developed for the OSI was able to save them". "OSI?"  
  
A.J. leaned forward, "Aren't they like the CIA, except more on the science side of spying? Laurie smiled, "Yes, and that's why Steve was able to take me there. When he brought me in, he got permission for Rudy to use some of the same materials saved him. To repair the broken piece of my head, "she took Rick's hand and placed it on the back top part of her scalp, "Rudy used a fake kind of bone called silesium, which is stronger then bone and actually grows into your own head. He saved my life by doing it, but what Rudy or any of them didn't know was that silesium could act as a conductor of energy, not electrical, but like brain waves. After a few days, when I could make sense and start walking and talking, I started to hear someone else's thoughts. At first I thought I was going crazy, and I got scared, until Steve came to see me and I heard him thinking about my attacker, and I knew it was him I could hear. When I told first him and then Rudy, they thought I was suffering some kind of brain damage, until I told Steve what I heard. Then I concentrated on what I was thinking to Steve, and he heard me just as clear. That's why Steve knew something had happened, because I was conscious and able to tell him that I was being kidnapped and what the two creeps were going to do with me. "  
  
She stopped, waiting for their reaction. Rick didn't know what to think, except that it made sense now what Steve had told him in reaction to the attack on A.J. "Steve knew instantly that you were in danger", he said at last, "but, how did I hear you, I don't have any silesium in my head, only a couple of metal screws in my cheekbone from when it was broken". "That might be it, only", Laurie tightened her grip on his arm. "I was so desperate and scared, I started calling out to both Steve and you". Rick took her in his arms and held her tight. A.J. finally cleared his throat, "I think that we better get ready, the train is pulling in to Grand Central now." He went to the intercom, and after calling for a porter, helped Laurie put her coat on over her bad arm while Rick checked in with Steve and made arrangements for which exit to use.  
  
Later Rick decided that for once traveling with a celebrity really paid off. A quartet of police escorted them off the platform, avoiding a group of press and fans that were waiting to see Laurie. led directly to a car provided by her publisher, they stopped only long enough for Laurie to speak with a representative of the Booksellers Association, and then left immediately for their Hotel. Joined by Steve in the lobby, they were escorted to adjoining suites, which the brothers immediately inspected before letting either Laurie or Steve in. Seeing Austin's puzzled face, Rick teased, "got to make sure no space groupies are hiding"! Both Steve and Laurie broke up laughing, and any tension left from the mornings events was gone.  
  
Deciding to share one suite, with each taking turns staying with Laurie, the guys settled in and helped her unpack.  
  
The rest of the morning was given over to an interview with the police, who took a statement from Laurie and both Simons. Fortunately, A.J. and Rick were able to I.D. Laurie's assailants as the two from Chicago, but according to the detective handling the case, Cheryl had refused to answer any questions, leaving all four of them frustrated.  
  
Afterwards, when her publisher called to see if she would appear at yet another publishing event, Rick got on the extension with Laurie and gave them an earful for not monitoring Cheryl's "extracurricular" activities. Despite their denial of involvement, Laurie suspected someone else at the firm was working with Willowby and refused their plea to reconsider.  
  
When she finally had had enough, Rick took the receiver from Laurie, said "She will see you tonight" and hung up. She grinned. "You make a good no-man, Mr. Simon, I think I'll keep you". A.J., heard this and snorted. "Rick and the word "no" usually aren't even in the same room, Laurie, I can't tell you how many times I have to use that word with some of his." "Ok, A.J., she gets the picture", Rick interrupted, throwing a pillow at his brother. "I just have a better time saying yes."  
  
With non-stop teasing from both brothers distracting her, the guys kept Laurie occupied until it was time for her bookstore appearance. Steve went down first, and as A.J. closed the suite door behind them, Laurie impulsively hugged him. "What's that for, "A.J joked, "I close doors all the time behind ladies". "That's for taking on the bullies, and for keeping your big brother out of trouble for me". Ignoring his brother's snicker, he offered his arm to her and led the way to the elevator.  
  
Once all four of them arrived at the giant chain store which was hosting Laurie's appearance, she regretted having said yes even to this event. The few security people available were overwhelmed, only Rick and Steve's imposing presence kept any kind of order. Over 1,000 people were in line and with only 30 minutes allotted for her signing books and autographs, Rick could see there was going to be trouble. In a flash he caught A.J.'s eye, and pantomiming a microphone, he got the idea across for a solution. Leaning over and whispering in her ear as she sipped a glass of water, she nodded in agreement and with 5 minutes to spare, asked for a microphone from the store representative.  
  
Once the crowd saw her stand up, they began to applaud, then hushed as Laurie told them of her need to leave in a few minutes, but, as a disappointed clamor started, said, "I would like to read you a few pages of my next book, which still isn't finished. I haven't even let my publisher read it, but if you would like to be the first to hear it..". When the delighted reaction subsided, she started to tell them one of her stories about her Great-Grandmother K.C. Only the sound of registers in the background could be heard, and when she had finished, the crowd gave her an ovation and parted willingly to let her leave the store. On their way back to the hotel, she surprised Rick by throwing her good arm around him and kissing him. "That", she bubbled, "is for saving me a lot of grief with that crowd. How did you know it would work?" Taken aback and blushing, he said "Sweetheart, if you haven't noticed, you really get people with your tales. After watching you with that group on the train, I knew the ones that read your books would give anything to hear you tell a new one". Now it was her turn to blush. "It's true, babe', Steve added, smiling at her embarrassment, "I've seen it several times, you have a way with people. When you start talking, its better then watching a movie". "You've done it now, man, she's looking for a hankie", Rick joked, watching Laurie put her head down and rummage in her purse for a Kleenex. She looked up smiling with wet eyes, and then blew her nose loudly, breaking them up 


	3. Chap3

Later, watching Laurie rehearse her speech for that night's awards show, Rick had to remind himself that his priority was to protect her, and get her home to Arizona. Every time he saw her, he was ready to chuck it all and make a home with her, help her raise her niece and nephew, and start all over again. "Damn it, why can't I face facts. I enjoy my work, I don't want to leave San Diego, and I wouldn't be any good at taking care of a couple of teeny-boppers".  
  
All his internal arguing stopped when he and A.J. laid out their plans for the dinner and program at a nearby hotel. Steve had already gotten a copy of the presentations and table layout for them, and he had arranged to be seated in the back of the room so he would have a better line of sight. A.J. was drafted to sit at the head table with Laurie, and Rick was in charge of the walk area directly in back of the curtained backdrop, which would allow easy access in case she had to make a quick exit. Once the presentation of the Non-Fiction Writer of the Year was made, Laurie was going to make a short speech, and then present the Fiction Writer of the Year Award. Once that was handled, A.J. was to escort her to the press area, then directly out the banquet hall exit to a waiting car.  
  
Steve came out in his tux to hear the last of these plans, and immediately reminded the brothers that they needed to let hotel security know about the exit plan. "No problem, A.J. will talk to them when we get there.", Rick assured him, wrestling with his tie. "Now this is almost worth being stalked", came Laurie's voice from behind. Glittering in a black and silver dress, she walked over to Rick, and carefully straightened his tie. "I knew you were worth waiting for," she teased, stepping back to gaze at him in his dark suit. "Yeah, didn't know he cleaned up that well", A.J. chimed in, picking a piece of lint off Rick's shoulder. "Ok, you clowns, if you're done playing fashion police, we need to take Cinderella here to the ball", Rick growled, unable to resist looking at Laurie. Like something out of a movie, he thought, putting her coat over her shoulders.  
  
Arriving at their destination, A.J. left Laurie with Rick and Steve while he contacted the hotel's Security personnel. Clearing the exit plans with them was easy, especially as they had worked with private security before. The BookSeller Association president was included in the discussion how Laurie was to enter and exit, and fortunately was amenable to having her take press pictures before the dinner was to start.  
  
Rick marveled at how easy everything went from when dinner was served until the Awards presentations began. The walkway was kept clear, fans were seated in a separate section of the room, and best of all, no one had attempted to enter their secured area without being vetted against a list of attendees.  
  
When Laurie was announced as the winner of the Non-Fiction award, Rick was surprised at the loud ovation she was given. Peering between the curtains, he saw her knees shaking as she stood in front of the microphone, saying thank you repeatedly and finally quieting the crowd. Rick closed the curtains as she began to speak, and walked the length of the hallway to look down both corridors. Seeing no one, he went back to stand behind the curtains, listening to her acknowledgment of her publishers and those who had influenced her. "Finally,", she added, "I want to especially thank the three men in my life who have taught me so much about honor and value and courage. To my friend Col. Steve Austin, who encouraged me to find the truth about my family, and my long-time brothers-in-arms, A.J. and Rick Simon, who taught me how to survive not only my past, but also my present. Thank you for believing in me, then and now." As spontaneous applause broke out, Rick heard a noise behind him, and half-turned, only have pain explode in his head. He found himself on the floor, dazed; hearing voices only feet from him. He was being dragged, then he was dropped back on the cold flooring. Laurie's voice sounded above him,  
  
"Rick! No! What did you do to him!"?  
  
"Quiet, Ms. Scott, make no noise or we'll have to finish him" another voice, menacing in tone. "Come with us and we will not hurt him or his brother". Rick tried to open his eyes, but stayed silent when he heard A. J.s' "Rick", muffled. Laurie's voice again, this time controlled. "I'll go with you only if you leave them alone". "All right, Ms. Scott, we will leave him", a kick in his side indicated who the him was. "But this gentleman goes with us just to make sure of no trouble. We will release him when we know we've not been followed. Come along now." The voices died off.  
  
Rick rolled over and tried to sit-up, groaning at the pounding in his head. He heard footsteps running toward him and came to his knees, focusing on the figure stopping in front of him. "Rick, where are they, where's Laurie!" Steve took his arm and raised him up. "Two men, one must have come from behind and hit me, they left me behind but they took A.J. to make sure Laurie went with them!" Rick wiped blood from his eyes and started down the corridor, only to have Steve pull his arm and turn him around. "This way, Rick, can you make it?" Rick stared back at him, "Yeah, nobody takes my family from me." Both men took off at a run, with Steve stopping to grab a security guard and alert him To the kidnapping.  
  
Once outside, Rick followed the big man to the car waiting at the door, only to find two other men waiting there. Steve halted in front of them. "Rick, this is a friend of mine, Oscar Goldman, Laurie and I worked with him in the past, and this is Dr. Wells. Rick shook their hands and got a stern look from both of them. Steve put his hand on Rick's shoulder and said "This is the guy who saved Laurie before, Willowby's men took his brother A.J. as a hostage with Laurie". Goldman spoke first.  
  
"We have an idea where they might be headed, Simon, that woman who was Laurie's agent broke down just a few minutes ago and said Willowby is holed up in an old Mansion outside of the city." Rick turned to the big man. "Ok, let's go. Steve, do you, uh, hear anything". He nodded and motioned for Rick to climb in the passenger side as the other men climbed into their car. Goldman called out that they would follow them as Steve peeled out of the hotel parking lot and onto the busy though fare.  
  
On the way Steve started repeating what Laurie was telling him. "She's pretty dazed, but she says they're going over a bridge, now turning into the Heights, now left onto a long drive." Rick didn't interrupt, as the big man was going 90 and still trying to follow the directions Cheryl had given Goldman and what Laurie was thinking. Finally, they reached the bridge and following her description, turned left and then left again down a dark driveway.  
  
A gate loomed in front of them and Steve just stepped on the gas and blew thru it, scattering metal and debris. Coming to a halt in back of a Rolls, Steve and Rick jumped out, Rick flashing his gun in the face of two men standing by the car. With Goldman and Dr. Wells screeching to a stop behind them, both suits dropped their weapons. Rick grabbed one of them and snarled, "Ok, where's the girl, and where's my brother?". Before the man could answer, a thumping was heard from the nearby car's trunk. "Open it now" and a key was produced from his pocket. Springing it open, Rick found his brother with his wrists and ankles bound with tape. "They took Laurie inside, we got to hurry", A.J. gasped, as his brother tore the tape off and helped him to stand. Quickly introducing the other men, Rick handed A. J. his gun and then herded Willowby's men into the trunk.  
  
Quietly Goldman took out a walkie/talkie and called in for back up, Arranging for the front gate to be blocked by other operatives and the local police. Taking up positions by the front door, Rick took out a pick and unlocked the door. When it opened, a security bell went off, which Steve quickly silenced by ripping off the wall.  
  
A.J. shot a look of amazement at Rick, who shrugged and then went in , followed by Steve and his brother. Finding themselves In an darkened entryway, the men crept noiselessly into a hallway, at the end of which was a brightly lit room. Steve whispered, "She's in there, I told her to distract him by starting one of her stories". The brothers nodded, and moving forward, each hid behind an ornate vase. They could see a short figure on what looked like a throne, with stairs leading down to a fireplace. In front of the fire pit, Laurie sat, surrounded by pillows which hemmed her in, her wrists chained. Rick saw her lean forward, as if drawing attention to her tale, and glancing at Steve, got the signal to move. Both brothers moved at once, vaulting a sofa and sliding down a flight of stairs to where the girl was. The short man on the throne sprang up, only to be confronted by Rick flashing his gun. "No, you can't have her, she's mine", Willowby shouted. "Guards, stop them!" The sound of running feet could be heard, as A. J. went to Laurie's side and lifted her out of the piles of pillows. Suddenly Willowby pressed a button and a trap door opened in back of Rick. Laurie screamed "Look out", and immediately another one opened in front of her and A. J and one in back of them, trapping them on a shrinking island of floor.  
  
Steve vaulted the opening spaces and grabbing both Laurie and A.J, jumped back over the widening space and over the sofa. Rick took advantage of the distraction to jump the firepit and grab Willowby by the shirt. "You're out of business, little man", he yelled, jerking him out of his throne and dragging him around the trap door and towards the door. Wriggling out of his grasp, Willowby punched him and grabbing Laurie by the chains on her wrist, started dragging her back towards the fire pit. As she jerked back and tried to get away, he missed a step and plunged into one of the open traps. Laurie fell to the floor and was being pulled into the gaping hole when Rick threw himself forward and caught her, pulling her back far enough where he could shoot off her chains. The impact of this released Willowby's grasp and sent him screaming into nothingness.  
  
Rick pulled her away from the rapidly closing trap door and carried her to the doorway where Steve and A.J. joined Him. Explosions sounded below their feet, and Oscar yelled for them to run. "The building's going to explode".  
  
Rick ran out of the building carrying Laurie and headed straight for the cars in the driveway. Taking cover with the others, they watched the mansion blowup, turning the night orange and yellow. Catching his breath, Rick looked down at the dazed girl in his arms. "Laurie, are you alright, do you hurt anywhere?" Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "I think so, just can't stop shaking inside. If you guys hadn't gotten here, he was planning on taking off thru an underground tunnel and .". She stopped, swallowing hard. He shook his head, unclasping the cuffs from her wrists. "He wasn't going anywhere with you , we're never going to let anything like that happen". "We?" "Yes, we", interrupted Goldman, leaning over and embracing Laurie. "Oscar, Rudy!" where did you come from?" She said, trying to hug both men at once. "We couldn't let these gentlemen have all the glory, hon, could we, Rudy?" The doctor shook his head and had her sit down so he could examine her bad wrist. After seeing that the swelling was down, he stood up and said, noticing she was missing her shoes. "All right, Cinderella, time to get you home". Rick lifted her up, and carefully placed her in Steve's car. Laurie looked up at him and smiled as he brushed the hair out of her eyes, then slid next to her. "We, huh?" "Yes, we", he growled, and ignoring the others, kissed her. When he stopped, Laurie put her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Only the clearing of several throats brought Rick to his senses, and looking up, he saw Steve and A.J. grinning down at them, with Dr. Wells and Goldman pretending not to notice. Blushing, Rick was about to get out and go around to the passenger side when A. J. beat him to it, saying "My turn to ride shotgun." Laughing, the older brother shut the door, only to have Goldman lean inside and tell him "You and I have a lot to talk about, Simon, if you're going to go around kissing your client." "Uh, yes sir", Rick said, and turning to Steve, "Are you sure you used to work for him?" "Just part time." He deadpanned, starting the car,"but don't worry, he grows on you". "Just what I was afraid of", Rick grimaced, and turning to Laurie, asked "Do I have to get his permission every time I want to kiss you?" "Just when he's in town", she teased. Laughing, Steve pulled away and headed back to New York.  
  
On the way back to the hotel, Laurie told Rick what happened when she and A.J. were taken away. "They were hurrying us down a staircase when I tripped over those darn heels, so they let A.J. help me down. when we reached the garage, they pulled me away from him, and stuffed him in the trunk. I started to yell for help, but those two goons put a cloth with chloroform over my face and forced me into a car. Somehow I managed to hold my breath, so I didn't pass out and could reach Steve. Once we got to the mansion, they carried me inside and chained me up. Willowby had already started boasting about his getaway when Steve said you were outside, so when I started telling him how if he listened to my story he would know how wrong he was to hold me, all he was interested in was if anyone else had ever heard my tale."  
  
She looked over at Rick, "Do you think he survived the fall or the explosions, I mean, can I stop looking over my shoulder now?".  
  
Steve broke in "There's no way Willowby could have made it out of there alive, hon, Oscar thinks he had a cache of illegal weapons and once those blew, no way he escaped." "Just in case", Rick added, "I want Laurie to go home with us to San Diego until we hear the all clear. If necessary, we could have the kids fly out to join her".  
  
Laurie's eyes were wet when she glanced at him. "I would love for Aunt Ceci to meet Robert and Robin, I've told them so many stories about her. And I miss them so much. It would be a great vacation for them before they start school".  
  
By the time they were back in their hotel rooms, they were all exhausted, so Steve arranged to come meet them for breakfast the next morning. Rick helped Laurie to her suite, wincing at the discomfort she still had with her wrist and noticing the fresh bruises on her arms. He tried to reach Cecilia, but her line was busy, so he figured he try in the morning.  
  
Once he was ready for bed, A.J. helped put mercurochrome on the cut above his forehead and got him some aspirin. He said good night to his brother and was about to turn in; when he decided to check on Laurie, he was surprised to see her still sitting up. He sat next to her on the bed, and put his arms around her. "I'm not going to take any chances that there will be a next time, Sweetheart, I love you." Laurie gasped then threw her arms around him, "I love you, too, Rick, I always have and I always will. I didn't think I would ever get the nerve to tell you how I felt, but I don't want to be without you."  
  
He knew he would like to make love to her, but something told him it wouldn't be right when both of them were so tired. She smiled when he told her this. "I know, darling, I would love to spend the night with you, but let's start this right." He grinned at her and taking her in his arms once more, kissed her good night. "It's a good thing we have chaperones in the next room, otherwise."."I can wait, Rick. See you at breakfast", she yawned as he turned out her light and left the room. 


	4. Chap4

Arranging their return to San Diego the next day was easier said then done, as they found out. Rick couldn't believe the length of time statements and signatures and filling out of the complaint against Willowby and his people took, even though it seemed to be a moot point with the millionaire presumed dead.  
  
Rick said as much to A.J. waiting outside the D.A.'s office for Laurie to finish some paperwork. "Town's people never took this long with filing complaints, what is it with this town?"  
  
"Easy, Rick, you forget this is capital crimes we're dealing with, kidnapping, illegal arms and explosives, 20 plus charges, this is big stuff."  
  
He turned as the door to the offices opened and Laurie and Steve exited, giving thumbs up. Walking over to meet them, Rick couldn't help but smile at Laurie, who managed to look fresh despite only four or five hours of sleep.  
  
She hugged first A.J. then Rick, saying, "Free at last, no more paperwork or looking at those jerks!" Steve grinned at the brothers, "Looks like you guys will be happy to leave this town, can't imagine why!" Laughing, the foursome hailed their driver and headed back to the hotel for lunch and to try to get their plane reservations confirmed. Rick went to the phone when they arrived in their suite, first trying to reach his mom. Cecilia answered on the first ring, "Honey, is everything alright, I heard on the news someone tried to kidnap Laurel Scott, and that the guy died in an explosion." "We're fine, mom, and so is Laurie. As a matter of fact, we've got kind of a surprise for you. Laurel is really our Laurie, you know, from San Diego." There was a pause on the line, then "Laurie, your friend who moved away?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, it's a long story, but her mother, well, really her stepmother told her we moved to San Francisco. She's been looking for us there all along. She ended up running away from home about six months later after they took her away, and ended up as a writer in Los Angeles, then of course, you know the rest".  
  
"I.I can't believe it, Rick, all these years I wondered what happened to her." "Well, believe it, Mom, as a matter of fact she's coming home with us, just to see you and well, until we make sure this guy won't ever bother her again".  
  
Cecilia's tone changed, "Well, honey, that's nice, I'll be glad to see her, when will you be home?" Boy, that's weird, I thought she'd be happy to see Laurie, Rick thought, confused by the polite tone his mother's voice took on.  
  
"We're trying to fly out this afternoon, I'll call you when we land, did you want to say hi to A.J.?"  
  
"Sure, let me talk to him", his mom answered, still sounding a bit cool.  
  
He called his brother over and handed him the phone. "Mom wants to say hi". As A.J. took the call, Rick went over to Laurie's suite, where Steve was still on the phone with the airlines. Laurie had her bags already packed and called him to come in to her room. He went in and found her struggling with the wrap on her wrist. She looked up at him with a wry smile and said, "I guess I'm not real coordinated, I just can't get it to stay". Taking the ace bandage from her, he made her sit down and re-taped her wrist. "Nothing to it, darlin, just call me Dr. Rick", he quipped, trying not to think of her reaction if she knew his Mother wasn't so keen on the idea of her visit.  
  
She put her good arm around him, "Well, Dr., how about my taking care of your fee now", kissing him. He reciprocated, coming up for air only at A.J.'s voice, "Rick?" He groaned, "What am I going to do about my little brother, he's worse now then when he was little". She laughed. "Too late, I think you have to keep him". She stood up. "I'd better rescue the ticket agent from Steve now, sounds like it's getting nasty".  
  
Rick left Laurie's room only to find his brother standing in the entry way. "What's up?" A.J. looked embarrassed. "Did you tell Mom Laurie was coming back with us?" "Well, yeah, and she acted kind of weird". The blond one shook his head. "Mom's still kind of ticked that we never heard from Laurie, she thinks it will be nothing but trouble if we get involved with her". Rick stared at his brother. "That's not true, Mom wouldn't .". "No, Rick, she says she'll be pleased to have her stop by, but ..".  
  
Rick started dreading the trip home even before Steve confirmed they were flying out that afternoon. He tried to act cheerful and managed to keep things light on the trip to the airport and the bumpy flight home. Laurie was seated on one side of him and Steve on the other, with A.J. across the aisle and she kept teasing them about white knuckle flyers until the plane gave one particular lurch and she buried her head in his shoulder until the airliner settled down.  
  
What am I going to do? If Mom doesn't welcome her, it'll hurt Laurie so much; she's so set on this!  
  
She raised her head and smiled at him. "I'm ok, just not as brave as I used to be". Rick shook his head, "No, darlin' you're the bravest person I know, just a flying chicken like me!" "Make that chicken", A.J. added from across the way. The brothers continued their insults until touchdown. Steve was changing planes to go on to L.A., so he made his goodbyes in the terminal. Rick was sorry to see him go, and when Steve shook hands with A.J. and him, he told him "I hope we get to work together again some time, you're the real deal." Steve grinned, "Oh, we'll join forces again some time, you two are too much for anyone else to handle, but when you say you can do something, you do." He hugged Laurie and handed her bags to Rick, like a changing of the guard and vanished down the corridor to his gate.  
  
Rick took her arm and led her out to the curb to wait for A.J., who had gone ahead to get his car. Noticing she was very quiet, he said "Are you sorry you came back here?" She looked around, then, "I'm not sure, I want to see Aunt Ceci, but what if .., oh, I don't know, I know I'm not fifteen again, but will she understand?" Rick hedged "I'm sure she wants to see you, if only to find out what happened, I mean, it was 18 years ago." His brother arrived with the car just then, and they decided that they would drop Laurie off at their Mom's door, leave  
  
their bags at A.J.'s and return for lunch.  
  
When they pulled up to Cecilia's, Rick helped Laurie out and walked her to the door. He knew A.J. had called her when they arrived, so she would be expecting Laurie. He hugged her and said "Tell Mom we'll be right back, it'll be ok." " Thank you, Rick", Laurie replied, nervously biting her lip.  
  
He walked back to where A. J. was waiting and climbing in the car, watched as Laurie rang the bell, and then went in.  
  
As they pulled away, Rick noticed a delivery truck in the next driveway, with the motor running. "I thought the neighbors were in Canada", he remarked . "Yeah, that's what Mom said", his brother acknowledged, heading toward the next street. Suddenly Rick had a cold feeling, and without hesitation said "Go around the block, A.J., something's wrong". A. J. swung the car around the corner and cut thru an alley that connected with a drive two doors from Cecilia's. Rick hopped out and told A.J. to park and go thru the front. Heading across the neighbors' back yards and climbing over the fence, he made his way to the back of his mother's house, and slipped in the back door. He immediately heard Laurie's voice, defiant. "I have nothing for you, nothing, but if you leave her alone, I'll go with you." "I thought you'd see it my way, my dear, I will leave Mrs. Simon here, not one word or cry out of her though." Willowbys voice. Rick went cold then hot. How did that monster get here; wait a minute, A.J. don't go in. Rick peered around the corner of the kitchen to see his brother silhouetted in the living room window for a second then drop out of sight. Not waiting to see what happened, he crept noiselessly down the hall and looked thru the crack of the door to the living room. He saw his mother bound to a chair, facing him, with the little man lifting Laurie from the floor, hands tied behind her back.  
  
Before Willowby could turn around, Rick dove at him, knocking him to the ground and swiping a pistol from his reach. Laurie rolled away from him as surprised, the little man yelled, "you won't interfere again," and pulled out a knife from his pocket. Rick tried to pinion his arm against the floor, but Willowby was fighting like a madman and kept pushing the knife to Rick's throat. Suddenly, another arm slammed the knife to the ground, as Steve Austin appeared above both men and punched the little man unconscious. Rick stared in disbelief. "Steve, how did you know, I mean, damn, you showed up in the nick of time!"  
  
Steve pulled him up by his arm. "Let's just say a little voice told me there was trouble, plus I got a call just before I got here to say Willowby had escaped the fire and was spotted in California." Rick went over and freed his mother from the chair, while Steve turned to untie Laurie, who had sank down onto the floor in sheer relief. "Thank God you guys came back", she whispered, and turning to Cecilia, "are you alright, Aunt Ceci?" She stared back at Laurie, "Laurie, oh honey, I looked for you for so long", Laurie burst into tears and flung herself into Cecilia's arms. She embraced her, as both Rick and Steve looked away. Belatedly, Rick realized he didn't see A. J., but as he started toward the front door, his brother came in with Downtown and a couple of officers.  
  
Rick patted him on the shoulder. "Looks like the gang's all here." A.J. looked past him and grinned. "And our family".  
  
After Willowby and the driver of the van, who A. J. had snuck up on and disarmed, were taken away, the brothers heard from their mother how Willowby had forced his way into the house and made her open the door to Laurie. Holding a gun to Cecilia, he had forced the girl to lie on the floor and beg for their mother's life. A.J. sat next to Cecilia on the sofa telling her of Rick's "feeling" that something wasn't right. Rick looked at Laurie, seated on the other side of his mother, realizing for a second time he had picked up on her mental call for help.  
  
Cecilia smiled at her older son, "Thank you for listening to that feeling, honey, I guess it does pay to act on a hunch once in a while". He leaned over and kissed her, then putting his arm around Laurie, said "Then you won't mind my hunch that you'd like to meet Laurie's niece and nephew, she could have them fly over this weekend?". Reading a lot more into his request then he intended, she nodded and said, "Laurie tells me they've never been to California, I think it would be a lot of fun to show them where she grew up". Rick felt himself getting choked up, so he made an excuse to get a soda and escaped to the kitchen. Pulling a can out of the fridge, he turned and almost bumped into Laurie, who put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, saying, "What brought that on?" "That was I love you and thank you for loving me and saving me and." "No, darling, thank you". he whispered, kissing her. Picking up the forgotten soda, he walked back to the living room with his arm around her, and surveying his brother and mother, finished his sentence," for our second chance."  
  
Written by JTBWRITER 9/2003 


End file.
